Dance In The Rain
by Rikke Leonhart
Summary: When Daisuke gets the chance to get separated from Dark, he jumps at it. But why does this decision hurt Dark so much? DarkxDai, WARNING: Slight Yaoi. Rated T.


**Dance in the Rain  
**Oneshot  
By Rikke Leonhart

AN: This oneshot came to me in the middle of the night. I dedicate this to my great friend, who has suffered more than enough over some boy.

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel, all rights belong to Yukiru Sugisaki.  
---  
Summary: When Daisuke gets the chance to get separated from Dark, he jumps at it. But why does this decision hurt Dark so much? DarkxDai, WARNING: Slight Yaoi.  
---

Wet. Complete and utterly wet. Long purple hair clung to the slender face, purple eyes blazing. The figure had been standing there for an hour. Maybe more, maybe less. Quite frankly, he didn't care. It was night anyway; the time didn't matter. He looked up at the window, seeing a shadow behind the curtains. The person moved from one end of the room to another, finding rest at one point.

Damn Daisuke... Why had he taken this decision, not having asked first? He should have known how this hurts. They should have been two about this, just as they always were.

"Dark, you are free. You are no longer trapped inside my body, you are free to live your own life. Be complete."

But that was just it, he wasn't complete. He hadn't been complete since they had been separated. He loved Daisuke. The redhead was his better half, so to speak. Dark had been confused at first, why was he developing these feelings? Daisuke was just a host, a tamer, wasn't he?

Dark was gravely mistaken. Daisuke was not a mere host; he was Dark's refuge, his pillar. He realized that Daisuke was more than just a random human. If Dark had wondered if he indeed had a soul, he knew that it belonged to Daisuke.

But he never told Daisuke any of this. They had always bickered, having a quiet banter, teased and taunted. Dark had never let any of his emotions surface, letting Daisuke think that he wanted another host-body. Never had Dark regretted an action so much. He had wanted to reach out mentally, comfort the teen when he needed it, but he had pushed Daisuke away instead.

Dark couldn't blame Daisuke, no matter how much he wanted to. How was the redhead to think otherwise? Dark had been downright cruel at times, making Daisuke wish that they were two separate bodies, instead of two minds trapped in one. Daisuke had pleaded, begged even, for Dark to stop haunting him. Dark had enjoyed watching the redhead dream, sending him words, images and emotion. Daisuke had felt humiliated, naked and abused. He had felt violated.

For hours, Daisuke had cried, screamed, wanted Dark to get out. Dark had stayed in silence, hoping that the redhead had it in his heart to forgive him. Now Dark knew that it had been wrong to watch Daisuke's dreams. They were personal, as Daisuke had pointed out a million times. Dark _had_ cried, the best he could actually. He found that crying was hard when you did not have your own body. However, he had regretted, cried and sought for forgiveness. In complete silence. Daisuke had never heard any words that indicated that Dark was sorry, and that he was devastated at the crime he had committed. Thus, Daisuke continued believing that Dark was a bastard, completely ignorant to others.

It pained Dark, scarred his soul, the soul which Daisuke owned. He was still licking the wounds inflicted by Daisuke's stare. It had been cold and empty.

Those usually sparkling eyes that held so much emotions, were void. No emotions reflected, no feelings betrayed. His gaze would forever haunt and plague Dark's dreams.

"This was what you wanted Dark, wasn't it? Now you have your freedom."

The two ruby orbs that were his eyes, had been so cold that Dark had shivered and recoiled as if slapped. Why had he went to steal that pendant? The Pendant of Solitude. When Daisuke had touched it, he had realized that this was his chance to get his life back, the life before Dark. And Dark had wanted to object, to shake some sense into the redhead, but he did not feel as if he had the right to do so. Not after what he had done. Daisuke had blinked, then he had said the words that still roamed in Dark's mind.

"Arigatou for the times we had. For showing me life. Arigatou." 

How could he even consider thanking Dark? How could he have the nerve to thank him for something that was a crime? That 'thank you' only served to make Dark feel worse. Even though Daisuke felt violated and humiliated, he couldn't bring himself to think that all their times and talks had been futile. And Dark would have hated him for it, if he could. If Daisuke hated him, that he could deal with. What he couldn't deal with, was a resigned Daisuke who thought that everything happened for a reason. But that was no guarantee that he would forgive and forget.

The rain had completely soaked Dark by now. He still observed the figure sitting behind the curtains. Daisuke. He was drawing, Dark could tell by his calm movements. Nothing would change the fact that Dark knew Daisuke like the back of his hand. Or, he thought that he did. It had come as a surprise, a nasty one, when Daisuke had screamed for him to get out of his head. Dark never thought that the redhead had it in him. Temper.

Dark shivered, but he didn't care. As he watched his better half continue to draw, his fists clenched and unclenched. _How could I have been so stupid?_

Dark had let go without a fight, he hadn't held on with everything he had. Instead he had sat watching as Daisuke cut the bonds without a glance.

_I should have fought._ Dark wished more than anything to have Daisuke's voice in his mind, to act as his sanity. Indeed, Daisuke was his sanity, the rope that kept him from falling in too deep. Right now, he was way deep.

Dark's heart began beating faster. The silence roared in his ears, his heart pounding noisily. Daisuke got up and moved towards the window. He hadn't heard the heartbeat, had he?

The window opened.

He had heard the noise, or lack there of. Dark had his heart in his mouth. He hoped that Daisuke didn't see him, but he also wanted to be seen. Daisuke should see how he regretted everything, how he was sorry and wanted them to be together, two halves of one being as they were supposed to. Daisuke stared out of the window, then turned. And stopped. He turned back to the window, looking out at the figure standing in the pouring rain. Purple met ruby. Their eyes locked on each other, both frozen. A single word flew through the darkness, soft and gentle. The voice alone made shivers run up and down Dark's spine-

"Dark?"

Dark felt unable to breathe. The much needed air escaped his grasp as ruby eyes pierced his soul. Dark choked as he struggled to breathe. He averted his eyes to the ground, falling to his knees. _When did this happen? When did I fall in love with him?_

For Dark realized in that moment, that he truly loved Daisuke. _When was I last independent of him?_

Dark could not function properly without the comforting presence in his life, and Daisuke had removed himself completely. Dark felt strangled. No air came to him, he continued to fight to breathe. His hand came to his throat, willing it to let the air pass.

Suddenly a hand rested upon his shoulder, and he jumped slightly. He cherished the touch, but recoiled as if burned. Dark realized that he was shaking violently.

_Incomplete._

"Dark? What are you doing here?" Daisuke asked softly, if confused. He did not remove his hand even when Dark moved away. Worry shone clear in his ruby eyes, but Dark did not see it. He kept his eyes averted to the ground.

"Dark, you'll get sick."

"It doesn't matter."

"What?" Daisuke gasped. This was not the Dark he knew. The Dark he knew fought for survival, not this blank surrender. "Dark, what is wrong with you?"

"I'm missing something..." he stated vaguely as he got weaker. Daisuke was soaked now too. He felt Dark's shoulder and realized the thief was drenched.

"Come on, let's get you inside."

"No!" Dark almost shouted. His eyes now burning with life, he moved completely out of Daisuke's reach. Daisuke looked hurt, but his facial expression changed into one of anger.

"Sorry for caring." The redhead snapped, and folded his arms over his chest. "Care to tell me why you're currently residing outside my door, in the pouring rain, or will you continue wasting my time?"

Dark was at loss for words. Daisuke was normally calm and collected. He rarely showed anger, this aggressive Daisuke was a vast improvement. Dark thought it to be unnatural not to show any aggressive feelings, and he thought it good for Daisuke not to bottle everything up.

"Daisuke.." Dark slowly got to his feet. His gaze rose to meet Daisuke. He had reached a decision. Even if Daisuke would hate him, more than he already did, Dark would tell the redhead of his feelings.

Silence reigned. "I'm going inside," Daisuke suddenly stated and turned around.

"Wait!"

Daisuke stopped dead in his tracks as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and turned around.

"Why are you doing this to me? I try to get away from you, but no matter where I turn to, you're always there."

The words stung, and Dark felt as if he had been punched hard in the stomach. Knowing that Daisuke wanted to get rid of him and hearing it are two different matters.

"Dark, I'm sorry, but I want you to go."

"Daisuke, don't shut me out." Dark found himself, for the first time in his life, begging. His heart ached to pour out the unsaid words, to lift the tension between those who once were so comfortable in each others' presence. "Dai-chan, please."

Daisuke closed his eyes. Dark couldn't decipher if the red head was angry, or what it was he was feeling. Daisuke opened his eyes, locked his gaze with the thief. Dark felt as if the red head was piercing his soul.

"You don't beg, Dark."

"I wouldn't for anyone. Only you."

"Not true. You do not care, you're heartless." Daisuke retorted, months of keeping his emotions in check, finally coming to an end.

"Daisuke, I didn't want to be separated. I wanted to stay with you." Dark tried, but saw that his words made no impact other than angering the teen.

"Stay with me? Oh, I must say that you made your intentions _so_ clear." Daisuke's words dripped with sarcasm. "Dark, you weren't just an alter-ego to me. You were my protector, my guide, my guardian, my friend, my darkness. My Dark. I never wanted you to feel unwelcome or anything, but you crossed my line."

Dark felt tears sting in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, _now_ you're sorry- You're late." Harsh words.

"You're an art piece, Dai-chan. I never wanted to let you go. I should've fought." Dark whispered, seeing his words finally beginning to penetrate Daisuke's barriers. "I lost you on St. White's Day- You suffered alone, but I should have been there."

Daisuke looked on the verge of tears. "Dark, you were my friend, and I'm just a piece of art?"

"A beautiful and fragile piece of art. I steal art, but I could never steal anything from you. I know, I should have let you know how I treasured you, but I didn't and I'm paying now. Daisuke, please don't leave me." Dark found himself pleading, for the second time in his life, to his tamer, to his love. "Daisuke, I love you."

Daisuke looked stricken for a moment, then fearful. "I don't know if I can let you in again."

Dark took an apprehensive step towards the teen. "I can't promise not to hurt you, but I can promise not to hurt you intentionally."

Daisuke looked away. "Dark, you hurt me. You _really_ hurt me. I'm afraid of you. You can hurt and shatter me like no one else can."

"I know, and I'm ashamed. Daisuke, please don't give up on me. I don't want you to be afraid of me."

Daisuke took a tentative step toward Dark. "I can't bear if you leave me."

"Never. I'll never leave you. Entreat me not to leave you, for I'll only leave if you ask me to." Dark took another step. "Daisuke, don't fret. I'll mend you. You're an art piece. A broken art piece."

He took yet another step, only praying for Daisuke not to walk backwards, for then he would know that Daisuke was lost. The Phantom Thief reached a hand out to touch Daisuke's arm. Dark was suddenly reminded that it was still raining, for Daisuke began shivering. If it was from his touch or from the rain, Dark didn't know, but he didn't care. Daisuke was nearly in arms reach-

"I'm tired of dancing." Daisuke suddenly said, but Dark understood. "I'm tired of never knowing where you are, _who_ you are. I want to see you, the real you. I'm tired of this never ending dance we do."

"We never have to dance again." Another step, two to go. Daisuke stood rigid, as if afraid to move. "Give me a chance to be your protector again, to be your guide and guardian."

Daisuke took a step forward, but didn't look up. Dark's breath caught in his throat. He was _so_ close to hold Daisuke in his arms, but he couldn't go further. The last step was Daisuke's to make.

"You'll fix me, won't you?" he asked quietly, still trembling.

"Whenever you need to be." Dark assured, his voice soft and gentle. "I'll care for you and love you."

Daisuke took the last step and melted into Dark's arms. The teen trembled with emotion as he dissolved into tears. Tears of both grief and happiness. Dark embraced him tightly, letting him know how much he really cared, and Daisuke believed.

"Aishiteru." The ruby eyed teen whispered as Dark's lips met his own.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

AN: So what? Hate? Like? Review!


End file.
